1st_lokianfandomcom-20200216-history
Scandlan Hasger
Introduction Scandlan Hasger was a male Human and a member of Section 66, a Jedi organisation that operated alongside regular Republic forces in the Great War with the Sith Empire c.3,650 BBY. Early Life Scandlan was born in 3,685 BBY in Doaba Guerfel, a small city in the northern Nomad Mountains on Corellia. His father, Tarran, was Corellian born and bred, and a member of the Republic Strategic Information Service (SIS) and his mother,Silara, was a Padawan, born on Tython. Both parents died during the opening battles of the Sith War in 3,681 BBY . Corellia to Tython In late 3,682 BBY as Scandlan turned three years of age, his parents made the difficult decision of seperating themselves from their only son. Silara had spoken to her former Master, Orgus Din, during her recent visit to Coruscant and he had welcomed her suggestion. It had been decided that their son should be taken in by the Jedi and trained by them, providing he met the requirements. Silara had explained that Scandlan, as far as she was concerned, was strong in the Force, but Master Din said that he would reserve judgement and that it would be for the Jedi to decide if Scandlan was to be trained. A few weeks later Scandlan left Corellia with his parents and arrived on the peaceful planet of Tython. After some days it was finally decided that he would stay there and be trained as a Jedi. Not all of the Masters agreed that it would be for the best, but they also submitted to the fact that because of the current state of the Galaxy it would be difficult to gather enough Force Sensitives. Finally those who spoke out against Scandlan being trained reluctantly agreed, and so Scandlan was admitted to training. His parents left the next day to resume their respective services, and it was the last time Scandlan would see them alive. Tython, Training and the Trials Scandlan was sorted into one of the Youngling Clans after a short period of time and together with the others was given the the rank of Initiate. For the next ten years he lived and was taught within the confines of the Jedi Temple. To say he was an ideal child would be less than honest, constantly finding himself in trouble for various misdeeds. In later life he would explain this away by saying that he was bored. In truth, he yearned for adventure, and the constant stories that the younglings heard about the war only fueled his need to be rid of his training and to be standing alongside the Knights and Masters who were fighting the Sith. Despite his occasional lack of respect for the rules, Scandlan gradually found his place within the Jedi Order and he was identified as having above average ability in channeling the Force and using it to aid his companions by protecting and healing them. A young Consular, Alystia Mir, who had been helping with the Initiates training over the last few months, bought this to the attention of the Masters, and after another series of tests it was decided that Scandlan was ready to be taken as a Padawan. Alystia Mir took the young Scandlan as her Padawan learner. He was just thirteen at this time, but by now he had already gained a keen interest in the Lore of the Jedi Order and in the history of the Republic as a whole. He took to his studies well and was soon quite capable as a healer, but his love of history was always formost in his mind. He contined his training under two more masters until finally he came under the guidance of Master Yuon Par, a member of the Jedi Council and a great Consular. It was under her guidance that Scandlan completed his trials. Coruscant and Beyond It was 3,660 BBY when Scandlan first arrived on Coruscant. Scandlan visited the old Temple and spent some time learning what he could from the archives there, taking in as much knowledge as he could in the time available to him. Whilst he was there he was summoned to the Senate on Jedi business and that was when he first met Pandoren Blackheart of the 1st Lokian. Scandlan saw Pandoren as a capable man, perhaps a little rigid in his outlook, and found it a little odd that the soldier seemed to hold little stock in the Force. Scandlan spent the next few days at the Senate, and then was given the use of one of the Jedi starships, a Corellian Defender-Class Light Corvette, which he named 'Redemption '. Leaving Coruscant behind, after saying his farewells to the people he had met, Scandlan boarded the 'Redemption' and headed for his old home, Corellia. Corellia and Section 66 Corellia had been his home for three short years. Scandlan remembered little of his time there, only feelings of love and happiness that he knew came from his long dead parents. He knew that the Sith Empire still had a hold on the planet, but what greeted him on his arrival was beyond his expectations. He soon found that he was direly needed and quickly put his skills a a healer to use, helping the local militia's and Republic Forces in their fight against the Sith. In one engagement Scandlan was ambushed by a Sith Lord and his apprentice and was unable to dodge a surge of Force Lightening which seriously scarred the right side of Scandlans face. The ensuing battle was hard fought but Scandlan finally won the day, taking the Sith Lords sabre as his own. Taking the Sith's sabre, Scandlan made his final assault on the Sith forces. Members of the Republic forces and other Jedi joined the battle and by day break the following morning the battle was won. Scandlan was approached by one of those Jedi and informed that someone wanted to speak with him. That person was a member of Section 66, an organisation within the Jedi Order that was at that time under the leadership of Master Darg Allyn. Scandlan soon joined the ranks of this organisation and found himself once again in contact with the members of the 1st Lokian. He remained with them throughout his life. Notes Scandlan never married, although he did have one child with a woman whose name he told to nobody. The childs name was Sterik, who would grow up to become a Trooper within the Republic military and also joined the ranks of the 1st Lokian Regiment. Before his death, Scandlan is reported as saying that his greatest honour was serving alonside the 1st Lokian, and his greatest failure was making the wrong choice when it came to his son. Those who knew him best knew that he loved his son beyond words but was never able to tell him. Titles: *- Master Scandlan Hasger *- Scandlan Hasger Barsen'thor *- Scandlan Hasger, Mender of the Rift *- Scandlan Hasger, Emissary of Teral Padawan: *- Ila Zuzen (current) Category:Characters Category:Republic Characters